The Celestial Princess and her Knight
by suicune64
Summary: An Erlu (Erza/Lucy) story. Lucy is the Guardian of the Stars, or the Princess of the Celestial World. The story starts after the Tenrou Island arc and continues from there. With crazy things happening one after another how will Lucy handle everything while also keeping her Princess and Immortal status a secret? Shitty summary, story is better. Currently re-writing/writing new ch's


*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Love Live! nor do I own the characters, unless created by myself*

-Earthland; P.O.V General-

It was a normal day at the guild and Fairy Tail's resident Celestial wizard was sitting at the bar drinking the usual milkshake talking with Mira and her girlfriend Erza.

"Ne, Erza, wanna go on a mission?" Erza looks up from her strawberry cake and smiles.

"Sure Lucy! Let's go pick one out. Just let me finish eating my cake, ok?" Erza finishes her cake quite fast and the two head upstairs to look at the S-Class missions. They look at the various missions unti one catches Lucy's eye. She picks it up to look it over.

"Oi Erza, what about this one?" The redhead looks it over, it read:

HELP WANTED!

The dark quild known as 'Witches Wrath' has taken over the town and has been terrorizing the people! Please help us get out freedom back!

REWARD: 2 Million J & Unknown Celestial key

Location: Bering Town

"Looks good to me babe, why don't we go pack out stuff and meet up at the train station in about an hour?"

"Sure"

The two mages head out after getting it stamped by Mira and head off to their respective homes.

-With Lucy-

On her way to her apartment she started thinking about the 'unknown celestial key'. " _Hmm... I wonder what this unknown key could be..."_ She gasps " _what if it's a legendary God key! Or the lost Draco key... Hah! yeah right, like one of those though-to-be-lost legendary keys would just fall into my lap!"_ Little did she know how wrong she was. So caught up in her thoughts she almost missed her apartment. She walks inside and gets out her bag to pack what she needs.

As she was packing her things, she started thinking about Erza and blushes from her thoughts.

"Maybe I should just ask her already, I mean we've been together for almost a year now and are rarely not together... Yosh! That settles it-" As Lucy was unknowingly talking to her self out loud, her first and oldest friend pops in to see her.

"What settles it? Settles what? Hmm?" Lucy squeaks and turns to face the intruder and finds a slightly smirking mermaid. "Aquarius! Jeez don't scare me like that! Anyways, what's up? Need something?"

The spirit smiles and laughs a little. "I felt your excitement and wanted to know why. Plus I just wanted to say hi since I haven't talked to you in a while. So, answer my questions!"

Lucy blushes slightly in embarrassment "W-Well you see... Um, you know how I've been dating Erza for almost a year now?" She nods "Well I was thinking about asking her if she wanted to move in together..." Aquarius gasps and pulls Lucy into a bone crushing hug. (A/N- In my story, Aquarius is like a second mom to Lucy, and besides the occasional argument, they get along very well) "A-Ano, I can't...breath..."

"Oh whoops" She releases her and Lucy is able to breath again. "Lucy, I'm so happy for you. Man it seems like just yesterday you told me you were dating Scarlet..."

 **FLASHBACK**

Lucy and Erza were on their way to an Inn after finishing up their latest mission. The walk was silent, and every so often Lucy would sneak a glance at the Requip mage beside her out of the corner of her eye. She blushes which a certain redhead noticed. "Lucy, are you feeling okay? You look a little red?" She places the back of her hand on the blondes forehead and watched Lucy get even redder. "You're a little warm too" Lucy moves her hand off her face and looks away, missing the way Erza's own face gets red.

"U-Um, I'm f-fine, just a little tired" she manages to say before smiling at the mage next to her. They arrive at the Inn they are staying at and get a room. The room happens to only have one queen bed inside. ' _Well, crap... this must be a sign telling me to suck it up and confess to her... Oh boy.'_ Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by Erza calling her name.

"-cy? Lucy!" She waves her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking about something, what's up?" Lucy shyly smiles and flushes in embarrassment. Erza looks at her for a second and turns around to put her things down. "Do you want to take a shower first Lucy?"

"Ahh sure, thanks! I'll be quick." Lucy gathers her things and heads into the bathroom leaving the redhead to her own thoughts.

 _'Only one bed... Oh Mavis, someone must be testing me because there is no way I can keep my feelings and hands to myself anymore. I just love her so much. I doubt she feels the same. I've seen the way her and Natsu look at each other.'_ 'Sigh'

So engrossed in her thoughts, she doesn't notice Lucy come out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas that consist of dark blue short shorts and a matching tank top with stars on it.

"Oi Erza! You can take a shower now!" Erza snaps her head towards the blonde and immediately blushes. "Yeahh thanks... heh" She rushes into the bathroom with her stuff and gets in the shower. Lucy shrugs off her behavior as typical Erza-ness. Soon both are settled into bed with the lights out, but neither can get to sleep without getting something off their chests.

"Lucy" "Erza"

"Yeah?" "Huh?"

They giggle a little and Lucy clears her throat. "I.. I need to tell you something Erza."

"Actually me too! Why don't we just say it at the same time, eh?" "Alright then.."

They both gulp and just let it out

"I love you Erza!" "I love you Lucy!" A few moments of silence pass, both processing what the other said.

"EHH?!" They both yell, startled. The celestial mage laughs a little while Erza just looks confused.

"But, Lucy! I thought you liked Natsu?!" Lucy stares at Erza with a blank face for a few seconds then starts laughing out loud.

"Hahaha! Th-That is definitely not true! I would never feel that way about Natsu, better yet any guys, in a million years!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Erza, I'm gay! And I really do love you, I have for a while now, I just didn't know how to tell you or want to ruin our friendship. Plus I thought you liked Jellal?" Erza gasps and smiles a wide smile.

"Wow... I honestly didn't think you'd swing the same was as me nor did I think you'd feel the same way. And" She lets out a chuckle "I think of Jellal as my brother of sorts. I've never loved him in that way. I love you Lucy, and like you, I've also felt this way for a while and you're the first one I've ever felt this way about before."

"Ne, Erza... it's the same for me, I've never felt this way about anyone before you.." She trails off as they gaze into each others eyes with smiles on their faces. They both slowly lean in and close their eyes as they have their first kiss together. The part after a minute but keep close. "Wow, I'm glad to share my first kiss with you, Lucy."

"Me too, Erza, and hopefully we share many more firsts together in the future." Erza just smiles and nods her head. They both yawn and decide it's time for bed. The put their arms around each other and drift off to sleep.

Lucy is the first to wake up and smiles as she remembers last night and feels Erza's arms wrapped tightly around her, in a protective yet possessive hold. She watches her sleep for a moment and leans in to kiss her. As soon as she leans back, Erza wakes up and looks up at her blonde and pouts.

"What's wrong?"

"You stopped kissing me" Lucy snorts at this and leans back in to kiss Erza. They stay like that for a moment and then separate.

Erza gasps "Wait Lucy! I must ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?" Lucy just smiles at this and kisses her. They start a little intense make-out session. When it's time to breath, they stop and lean back.

"Wow.." Erza says slightly dazed.

"If that doesn't answer your question, then of course I'll be your girlfriend!" They smile then get up to get dressed and head to the station to head back to the guild.

A week later, they were hanging out at Lucy's apartment about to head to the guild to find a mission when Lucy remembers something. "AH CRAP! I'm in so much trouble, I forgot to tell Aquarius I'm finally dating someone..." She sighs "I know we're keeping a secret from everyone for a little while, but I HAVE to tell her now." Erza laughs at her girlfriends antics "It's fine Lucy, I don't mind if you tell Aquarius now. Are you going to call her out now?" Lucy nods her head and takes out her key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" A door-bell like sound was heard and in a flash of gold, her mother-figure was floating there in front of her. "Hmm Lucy? What do you need?"

"Ahh Aquarius, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything because I have something I need to tell you!" Lucy smiles at her.

"No I wasn't busy. What do you need to tell me? Did you finally get a boyfriend? Is it that dense idiot with the pink hair?" Lucy's smile doesn't even shrink in the slightest.

"Ano.. Actually I am dating someone but it isn't the idiotic dragon slayer. Man, why does everyone think I like him... Hmm." Aquarius interrupts her "Really? Then who?"

Lucy looks down sheepishly then looks back up at her spirit. _'Well here it goes'_ she thought.

"I'msortakindagayafandtheredheadbehindmeismygirlfriendhernameiserza" (I'm sorta kinda gay AF and the redhead behind me is my gf and her name is Erza)

"Huh? Could you slow it down a little for me? I couldn't catch that."

Lucy sighs and grabs Erza from behind her and looks up at Aquarius. "So I'm kinda gay AF and this is my girlfriend Erza, whom I love very much." She then averts her eyes and looks down when she feels Erzas hand slip into hers.

Aquarius is silent for a second and then a huge smile appears on her face "Oi brat, why didn't you tell me you swung that way before? I believe love is love, and I'm so happy for you' She grabs her "daughter" into a tight hug before releasing and turning to look at Erza with a stern expression.

"Oi, you ever hurt my daughter I'll hurt you. Got it?" Lucy's jaw drops and Erza just looks calm as ever as she replies "You have nothing to worry about, I love her very much and would never do anything to hurt her. Ever."

The celestial spirit then smiles at the both of them "Good. I'm so happy for you Luce, and you are pretty cute together. So, I wanna know. Who confessed first? Lucy did you finally buck up and confess first? Actually nah, I don't see that happening..." She trails off as the celestial wizard lets out a 'Hey!' then bursts out laughing with her gf. "Um, actually we both did at the same time before we went to bed after a mission, last week."

They continue talking for a little while until Aquarius returns to the spirit world, and the other two head to the guild.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

"Yeah, at least that went well. When the guild found out, there were a few people who got upset." Lucy rolls her eyes at the memory. Aquarius looks slightly confused and asks "I don't think you told me, or I just don't remember, but what exactly did happen when Fairy Tail found out?"

Lucy looked a little annoyed at the memory and began her story.

"The guild found out because SOMEONE has a big mouth. Sometimes I curse dragon slayers and their sensitive hearing. I was talking to Levy and it just so happens that the idiot dragneel was eavesdropping on us. So when he heard me tell Levy that I was in a relationship with Erza, he yells out 'What the hell Luce! You're dating ERZA?!' and the rest is history. Erza ended up kicking his ass for announcing it to the whole world."

Aquarius was laughing and after she was done she said goodbye to Lucy and left. Lucy looked at the clock and saw she only had 20 minutes to change clothes and get to the station. Lucy changed out of the sweats she was wearing and into her usual clothes. She wore tight black pants with her black combat boots. The only thing on her chest were white bandage wraps wrapped around her chest (Like Erza's Japanese cloth armor) and a cloak that was more like a cape with a crescent moon surrounded by the different constellations on the back of it. Her hair was down, and because it was so long it was down to her lower back. The lower part of her hair was dip dyed black. She then put on her belt and attached her keys. You could see across her collarbone was Aquarius' symbol, the same that appears on herself. Down both of her arms were the constellations of twelve of the zodiacs with the legendary 13th gate on the lower right part of her stomach. With these tattoos, she could summon them without her keys but she keeps her keys on her because she doesn't like to be without them. (A/N- In this story, she has all of the zodiac keys including the 13th gate) On the right side of her neck, you'll see a special tattoo of a star with a sword pointed downward going through the star. It matches the same tattoo on Erza's left side of her neck.

Lucy makes sure she has everything she needs and rushes out the door to the station with 10 minutes to spare.


End file.
